dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Moira Skye
"Why do I feel like I'm on the Magic School Bus?" Character History Moira Skye is a modern girl in her mid-to-late twenties or early thirties. She has the soul of poet. That is not to say that she is wishy-washy or angst ridden because Moira is none of these things. Rather, she looks at the world (and subsequently, the universe) though different, delicate eyes. Moira attended university for literature, and goes on to work in a bookstore before while she decides on a career, whether that be teaching high school or editing a newspaper. Moira has an open-mind about the world and is a dreamer, but at the same time is well grounded and very, very bright. Moira is not to be the hapless screamer companion, constantly asking the Doctor what's going on, or always out of her depth. Moira strong willed, thirsting for the adventure that the Doctor offers, and being able to stand her ground with him. Moira should be an occasional challenge for the Doctor, not always agreeing with the way he handles things, but always having a deep respect for him and cultivating a friendship that she cherishes. Moira should also be the Doctor’s human compass. He is an alien, aloof at times, and occasionally Moira will remind him of the human side of issues. This could, inevitably, lead to disagreements. Moira keeps a journal during her adventures with the Doctor; and authors could use this occasionally as a device in stories. Moira is definitely be a modern woman, not afraid to take chances or speak her mind, but that doesn't mean that she's cold or considered a stereotypical feminist. Far from it, Moira is indeed a romantic and compassionate. She won’t be falling in love on every adventure, but a broken heart would not be out of the question during her travels with the Doctor. Moira is keenly interested in the Doctor’s history, wanting to learn not only about his past foes but also people he’s known. This is not to open up a continuity love fest, but rather should she meet one of the Doctor’s old foes (the Daleks, let’s say), she may not necessarily be surprised at who they are (also defeating the cliché of the Doctor having to explain to every companion who these old foes are). There is no need to establish her asking questions in every story about the Doctor’s past; but rather, the idea is for her to already be somewhat knowledgeable of what the Doctor has faced in the past. Moira spends a lot of time in the Doctor’s vast library. It would not be out of character to be reading a book when the Doctor first approaches her during a story, or for her to be finishing one up. On the flip side, Moira is not a “geek.” She does not wear glasses, she has a hip sense of fashion, and her guilty pleasure is to secretly watch pro wrestling on TV when she gets a chance. Moira has a bit of a sarcastic side, but this is tempered and should not be used excessively. At best, she likes to jab at the Doctor playfully, and can even find it within her to crack a joke during a high stress situation. Moira has a keen sense of 20th/21st century pop culture and can make the occasional reference. This can even become a bit of the game with the Doctor, seeing what references he picks up and which ones he does not. Moira’s father was a navy man, and Moira spent part of her youth traveling with her parents across the world on her father’s naval assignments, which contributed later on to her love of travel and adventure. Her father, though a navy man, was very loving and nurturing. Her mother was not merely a “navy wife” and had a career as a dentist. Her parents have retired to San Diego, California. Moira has one older sister whom she keeps in touch with, and had a brother, Daniel, who drowned when he was four and she was nine. Moira plays the guitar badly; she only knows “two-and-a-half” chords. She was once booed out of a café when she was twenty-one, and Moira then realized that she was never meant to be a folk singer. She loves vanilla chai tea, though, oddly enough, she doesn’t care much for chocolate. Moira admires Victoria Claflin Woodhull but feels that Betty Friedan is “overrated.” While in college, she was pressured by several female friends to attend a feminist rally. Her dilemma was that she had a date that night. Her solution was to bring her attractive date to the rally and use him as a prop while giving the impromptu presentation on “The Ills of Staying Home Alone on Friday Night.” Moira met the Doctor and Christine, his then current travelling companion, in the tale The Napoleon of Shadows by Julio Angel Ortiz. She is shown to have psychic abilities, passed down from her "Grandma Cass". According to Ortiz, Grandma Cass was the little girl Cassandra from Object Permanence and that Moira Skye was her great-granddaughter.http://www.dwad.net/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=341&p=2690&hilit=cass#p2690 Moira used her powers up in a battle for the restoration of the world in her introductory story and it is stated that she no longer has those powers. However, in Iron Legion, Moira is described by the Dalek scanning her as an "anomalous human" to which the Doctor expresses surprise. In The Eyes of All it is revealed that Moira is actually Probe 847385 from the Charthro system. (The name may have been a false one as the aliens providing the information were prone to lying as it suited them.) While human in most every way, she is mostly a machine, a biological one, yes, but a machine nonetheless. List of Appearances To be added... Links Category:Companions